The Phone Call
by Saiko-Neko
Summary: A mysterious phone call, and Kagome's mother's death. All the Inuyasha-tachi needed to get them kept on their toes. Yet, as the story unfolds, it seems to only get more confusing, fear messing with minds..
1. Shock

Author's Notes: Whoo! First fan-fic to the public ^-^..Why semi-creepy?..That's what Stephen King can do to ya ._.;;;  
  
Disclaimer:If I was the mighty Takahashi-san, Then WHY would I be sitting in front of a computer writting a fan-fic instead  
  
of creating more Inuyasha?..I don't know ._.;  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
_---The Phone Call---_  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
"..Yea?"  
  
"K..Kagome..Mom's" Sniffle "Mom's.. MomMomMom..She's ..Dead!"  
  
As Kagome breathed in sharply at this news, She suddenly understood what the phone call she had recived earlier ment..  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kagome Higurashi smiled, looking down at the full pack she had laid before her, and wipped her brow, even though there  
  
weren't any traces of sweat. None-the-less, she was exasted, and that was the reason she felt she needed to add the wipe  
  
of the brow. Not that it mattered anyway, and the young girl suddenly was drawn into the thought of WHY she wipped her   
  
forehead, if there wasn't any sweat on it. Was it just a habbit?..She shook her head suddenly, forgetting the whole wipping  
  
the brow though, and returned to her PREVIOUS thoughts, and WHY she had a bag packed in front of her. She clapped her hands   
  
together, smiling, and thinking, 'I'm FINALLY done.' ..Truth-be-told, It had taken her two hours and twenty minutes to pack  
  
a bag for a week, and this may seem like a mystery to you, but it sure wasn't to the school girl, and she certainly didn't  
  
want to start thinking about it, and begin to unpack and repack to see how long it just really DID take her. So, no.  
  
  
  
She smiled, slinging the pack over her shoulders..and proceeded by falling down.  
  
"Unn.."  
  
She groaned, rubbing her backside, sharp pain shooting up her spine..What did she land on anyways? She felt behind her, and,  
  
not that she wasn't expecting it, it was the pack. But on further inspection, she discovered it was her toothbrush, which had  
  
caused a large bump on the side of her pack, and a sharp one at that. She sighed, and rolled her eyes, before trying to push  
  
the toothbrush bump down, but, to her dismay, it didn't work, and this caused her to growl in anger, pushing harder, and   
  
causing a imprint in her palm to appear. She banged a fist on the ground, knowing this would call for a unpacking and  
  
repacking session, the toothbrush being close to the bottom, and her thoughts drifted into how it would be, Oh SO much FUN,   
  
to unpack and repack her large sack when the phone rang. She let out a growl of annoyance, but, mentally, a sigh of relief.  
  
It was allowing her to procrastinate on the unpacking..Wasn't it?..So it couldn't be all that bad. She smiled, before making   
  
her way to the nearest phone, and picking it up, cheerfully saying, "Hello?"  
  
At first, there was no reply. So she tried again, saying in the same cheerful-but-less-cheerful-than-before-because-you-aren't  
  
-anwsering voice,  
  
"..Heeellloo?"  
  
She held it out a bit longer like she was calling for a lost dog. Finally, another voice broke the short silence, yet, it was  
  
one she was unfimiliar with, and this made her uneasy.  
  
"..You're next, Kagome Higurashi.."  
  
It was cold, and grouchy, and had a gruff-ness to it, that made her think of a man with a rough jaw-bone, like he hadn't   
  
shaved enough to make all of the scratchy-ness go away. The voice also sounded like a person in their mid 30's-4o's..and it  
  
sounded like a man.   
  
At first, Kagome was to shocked to speak, not knowing the person, and the fact that he'd said "You're next.." Whatever that   
  
ment... The first thought that hit her mind was prank-calling, but this man sounded far to old for that..But he could be   
  
disguising his voice! Her and her friends had done that..And now she mentally swore prank calling off forever, Her not finding  
  
the comedy when it was happening to her, Even though it wasn't even possibly a prank call at all! ..Then suddenly, she   
  
regained herself.  
  
"I-..I don't know you!..And if this is a prank ca-"  
  
She was stopped short by a blood curtling scream in the background on the other end of the line, and then a click, before the  
  
low ring of the phone came on, to indicate that it was impatiently waiting for you to make a call..That annoying ring.. But   
  
Kagome's thoughts couldn't go too deeply into this matter, for her legs began to shake, and she sunk to the ground, eyes wide  
  
and lifeless, the phone still in her hand, rattling, due to her hand shaking so hard. She then slowly reached up, and placed  
  
the phone back on the reciever, gripping her shoulders with both hands, shaking so rapidly with fear the world began to   
  
become dizzy, before she reached blackness, and fell over, her fear causing her to faint..  
  
_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_  
  
Wow-o..*Has just become aware of how much her writing abilities suck* And to think I had even thought I had SLIGHTEST skill   
  
in writing!  
  
--; PH34|2 MY SUCKY NON-SKILLZZZ! @.@ ANYWAYS left this on a cliffie..Like all stories are left o.0; Come to think..You   
  
think somebody could be NICE and not make it all 'Clif-i-fied'..Because then they hit writers block and don't know what to  
  
do next. Lucky, I have the next chapter all layed out ^-^ Go me. But Sadly..Unless I write more today, Or I write tommorrow  
  
(I might..) I won't be here to write the next chapter for a week. Yepp-o. Go me. Because I'm goin' on vacaaation for spring  
  
break ^-^ But if I can get in touch of a computer for a day, I might try writing a bit..Anyways, Enjoy!..R&R Appricated, but  
  
you don't gotta if you don't wanna! Ja Ne!-Saiko 


	2. A visit from a certain hanyou

Notes: Fu-wu-wu-weeeee! I be back ._o; And writing ^-^ ..and..yea.. o.o;; But ANYWAYS... I had a great time on my trip..(If any of you care) and I read a few Stephen King short stories to get me into "SCARY STORY MODE!" XD! Okay..So..Yea o.0; Here I ish.. o.o  
  
P.S.: THANKS FOR THE R&R! *Feels o-so-special* ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto on ze last one ._o;;  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kagome..Kagome!  
  
The girl woke up slowly, her dizziness tiredly melting away as she heard her name being called. It felt distant, however, and she shifted slightly, trying to grasp the sound with her ears, her eyes not yet open. Who was it..? What was it..? And as she was trying to figure out whom the voice was coming from, she felt herself move, yet, not on her own accord. This scarred her, and she almost let out a scream, and she REALLY didn't want to open her eyes now, scarred what she would see. He body trembled with fear, and she soon came to realize, after a moment, and more of the desperate calling for her name, that it was somebody holding her. This calmed her in the slightest bit, but she couldn't stop trembling, and after a few seconds, she felt something hot, and wet drizzle down her cheek. In that instant, she realized she was crying.  
  
The tears were flowing freely, but she didn't want to cry, and the more she tried to stop, the more tears came. So she shook, and cried, forgetting about whatever was holding her, and the thing calling her name, and everything else as she cried. And it felt good. And the only thing that brought her out of this shaking, trembling, and crying form, was when she felt pressure against her head and nose, and realized, that no one had been calling her name anymore. She continued to tremble and cry silently, but her thoughts were in sync again, and she started thinking about the pressure on her forehead and nose. It only took her a few seconds, however, to realize it was somebody else's forehead being pressed against hers, and somebody's ELSE's nose being pressed against hers! And right before she was about to scream again, she heard her name again, except this time it was closer, and she figured out that whatever was holding her, was calling her name, and had her in an embrace, and was trying to calm her down.  
  
She wasn't sure if it knew she was awake or not, but it obviously didn't want her to cry, and shake, and after hearing her name again, she realized who it was. The sound of the voice was so familiar! And just as she was about to speak, she felt herself being lowered from the face, and embrace, and then felt herself being shook slightly, it trying to wake her up. She decided that it was probably better to 'Wake up' then anyways, so then she spoke the name of whom she thought it was, opening her eyes slightly with confusion.  
  
"Inu..yasha?"  
  
She asked, eyes squinted slightly as she was trying to make out the form before her, and quite truthfully, she was. It was still blurry, the tears still forming in her eyes, but she noticed red, white, and the peachy skin color, and confirmed, that it was indeed the hanyou.  
  
She was surprised when the first thing she heard was not the normal flustered and angered Inuyasha, wondering why she had gotten herself hurt, but a rather concerned one for once, asking if she was alright, and what happened. Once Kagome had her eyes fully open, and after he had set her down so she could sit by herself, him holding her unnecessary now (Which she was also confused by the fact he wasn't flustered that he had been seen holding her), and after she had him confirmed she WAS alright, she started to tell the tale, unpleasant memories flooding back with each word.  
  
"...And that's when I passed out.."  
  
She finished with a swallow, looking at Inuyasha, who had been listening intently the whole time. His eyes were wide like a child's when they heard a good story.  
  
"Inuyasha..?"  
  
She asked, and he shook his head slightly, coming out of his dazed 'I –just- heard-a-story' stage.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
He answered with a grunt. Kagome took in a breath, before firing.  
  
"Earlier, Why did you have your face pressed against mine?"  
  
She decided to ask, not thinking about asking him why he was there first, but rather this, holding back in fear of what he'd say or anything. And that was when he began to get flustered.  
  
His face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he started waving his hands wildly, as if to show this was a big mistake.  
  
"Kagome! I- You! It! See, ..I!"  
  
He was having trouble coming up with an excuse, and Kagome could tell this, as she sighed mentally to herself. Inuyasha finally seemed to figure out something to say.  
  
"Well, I was just trying to hear you're heart-beat, to see if you were okay."  
  
He answered flatly, crossing his arms across his chest, and turning his head slightly to the right, his nose stuck up in the air. A thump was heard, as an abnormally huge sweat drop appeared on Kagome's brow, and she fell over, annoyed. As soon as she was up again, she raised a finger, eyes reduced to dots, heavy eyebrow's covering them in annoyance, saying,  
  
"On. My. Face?"  
  
The hanyou fell over sideways, not having detected this mistake. And so, The excuses thickened, each worse then the last, him just not wanting to admit that he was holding her close because he was concerned, and with a finish of, "There was something on you're forehead." Kagome had had enough.  
  
"Forget it.."  
  
She muttered, eyes still in the annoyed form they were. Suddenly, a ring broke the uncomfortable moment. Inuyasha jumped, looking around in confusion, ears perked high, his eyes wide once more, yet this time, in a 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?' way. Kagome gulped, as it went silent, then rang again, a tight knot forming in her gut.  
  
"I-It's ..t-the phone.."  
  
"Fone?"  
  
The hanyou repeated, remembering this mentioned in her story.  
  
"The thing that guy threatened you o-?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Was the thick reply from Kagome, her now shaking, as she watched it ring, then stop, then ring, and continue it's pattern. She had to answer it, if it was the man or not, she had too. So she slowly crawled to it, then picked it off the receiver, shakily saying hello.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
Came the worried, startled voice of her little brother.  
  
"..Yea?"  
  
She answered, sighing as she realized it was him, even though an even bigger thickness of worry rushed over her as she heard his worried voice.  
  
"K..Kagome..Mom's" He then paused, sniffling, before starting up again. "Mom's..MomMomMom..She's..Dead!"  
  
He then broke down into bawls, gasping as he cried, and as Kagome breathed in sharply at this news, she suddenly understood what the phone call she had received earlier meant.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Wheeee! Chapter 2's up and HAPPY EASTER! ^-^  
  
BTW, I have a pretty good idea for another fic, 'bout Miroku and a curse( NOT the kazaana)..and I wanna take a poll to see summat..  
  
I'm gonna give you a summary of it, (Not too detailed, It will also be how the story starts out) and I want you (PLEASE) to tell me if you want me to start writing it NOW, Or after I finish this story, by a simple Yes (Now) or No (Later) in a review..Yea, That can be the WHOLE review too..'Yes' or 'No' ..Or you can e-mail you're opinion to me at ' Kyuusho@hotmail.com ' ..I'd really appreciate it, so Thanks ^-^  
  
Summary thing:  
  
Miroku cursed under his breath. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing Kagome had taught him to read 'modernly', or a bad thing. All he knew was that it had given him the worse damn curse his damn life could ask for, and he'd found out it wasn't going to be easy to get rid of either..  
  
So..Thanks ^-^ Hope to hear from everyone soon, Ja!  
  
-Saiko 


End file.
